The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 5
Chapter 5 De Concerdt AN) Alrite every1 dis is chaptar 5 of de stroyo, and still no revows! I'm really :( about dat alrite. I revuw ur stuff dont i? show me the same curtesey alrite. anyway last chapar ariana had a terrible visune about bill aderdon dyeing. so wat will hapen nedt? read to find out! I finished brushing my hair and tied in a bum. I was wearing a black corset and no tights but mave uggbots. I had lots of wite power and blak mascara wit brite red lipsick. I put away my make up box and put on sum ribbons in my hare. I smoothed down the coveres of my bard. "Hey, sexy" It was Damien. He came over and kissed me passiuntely. we felt onto the bed in a passoioneate affere. it started kissing my neck repetedly. i moaned punctualey. i rolled ovar ontopofhim. he cried out. "Alrite gays, no need for mastercourse," said Sergeant Neff, cuming in to check up on us kids. he pated damien on the shoulder and said, "u horny kids" he produced from his pocket a picture of two concert tickets. "evansca are having a concert 2nite and i managed 2 secrure sum tikets for u 2. as a reward for" "OH MY FUCKING GOD I FUCKING LOVE EVASNECNEN THANK U SERGENT FUCKING NEFF" Damien muttered humbly. I nodded and kissed him. "thank u darling" we both hurriedly got redy for the concert. everyone in the hole school was going. well............................................... almost everyone. Mark was sitting alone in his room. crying. his mascara was running. he wasn't aloud go to the concart becuse he was still grounded from a prick. he was so anger that he decided to write to Amy Lee and requested a song. Amy was singing on the stage. she sang all her songs like bring me to life, bleed, imagine, breathe again on last time, and going under. then anasatacia sung burn me everytime. we began to moose along. damien grabbed me behind and squeezed me tite. i turned around. "u look so beuatiful agents the dark nite" he saed. "oh ur not a bad looker urself" i pooped. suddenly, amy lee sad "we are going to pray an ew song, this is requested by mark thorn 4 damiel thorn, it's called everybody's fool" perfect by nature, icons of self indulgene" she sang. when she sang "look here she cums now" she grabbed me and pulled me up on stage. (AN_ I dont own da lyrics to dat song) every1 was in raw of the scene, except Damien. He looked like he was about to knock a motherfucker down. he ran off. DAMIENS POVEL i ran 2 marks rum and burst all over the door. "mark wtf man wat was dat about" 2 have changed with her around u dont love me anymore" he whined. damien lunged and him and we started fiting, their lasors huming each other. they were on the floor fiting. "Damien stop it!" i yelled. ariana was standing by the door, crying. i got up and ram to her. "whats wrong baby" i asked. "u left me at the concert, i had to stand there all alone with the rest of the school, she cried" instantly, all my fiting was forgotten, i raped my arms around her and kissed her fourheads. "im so sorry, baby, i didnt fucking ,mean to" "i know" she wimpered. "just, dont leave me agen" "i fucking wont" anyway *sheepish whistling* aiRANANANANNANA SPOVCE I SPOTTED MARK WALLING DAMIEN DOWN THE HALL. MARK'S POV i was so angry. that bitch had taken my cusineaway from me damien was my brotha. siuddenly i saw 2 men. "hello mark my name is Aro, King of the Vampires" "wtf" i bowed. "why are you here" "i am here because of my daughter, her royal highness, princess ariana erehaha silverdove seagull" "I AM EDWARD CULLEN" the other man yelled. they were both wearing black cloaks. "if u help us u can get ur revenge on damien" aro told me. i walked out with the vampires. AN MARK IS SO MEEN WAT DID WE EVER DO TO HIM? :* Characters *Ariana *Damien *Neff *Evanescence **Amy Lee *Mark *Aro *Edward Notes *The concert is a clear reference to My Immortal. However, in a parodic twist, Amy Lee appears to be singing Evanescence's Everybody's Fool, a song about someone fake who manipulated people, at Ariana. Chapter 5